


Lights, cameras, and don’t spoil the scene

by Neverland_8n



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actor Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Behind the Scenes, Director Shrio, Greatest show man [later], M/M, Movie Set, Singer Lance, Songs, dj pidge, mcu - Freeform, song writer Hunk, spiderman - Freeform, super hero movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverland_8n/pseuds/Neverland_8n
Summary: Keith Kogana has never work for big  budget movies before but after getting casted as Spiderman in the next marvel movie he was over the moon.Lance McClain was a star-studded singer who already was a well-known household name but after getting his first role in a movie you couldn’t be more excited.Though both of them need to learn how to not spoil the movie.





	1. His story history

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be fun.

Keith woke up to the sound of someone screaming downstairs.  _what the hell_.  Going downstairs to see that it wasn’t like someone had broken into his house and just murdered someone. No. It was Shrio.  He was on his phone looking at something that seemed to shock him like almost I was body he was so white. 

“  what the hell are you screaming about it’s two in the morning“

 He looked up from his phone and then  promptly shoving it into Keith’s face.  He looked at it for a second to see it was a picture of him under  his picture it read.  **Marvels new Spiderman: Keith Kogana.**

” I got cast...  as Spiderman“Keith said still shocked. 

“ Yea, they also  announce the rest of the cast“  taking his phone and  and tapping on the article revealing about seven people who announce alongside him in the cast. 

 Along with Keith himself, they were a superstar Lance McClain, Popular singer and songwriter who mostly never acted in movies probably changing it since his new album is coming out next week is definitely going to get him more popular. The next person was  A guy name Hunk, Who looked way too friendly to be human, he seem like he had played in a few small parts and made your movies but nothing like this. The following people looked more like background until Keith saw Shrio  would be in a cast alongside him. 

Shrio was yet again going to play his most popular character Iron Man. Even playing the character for about 10 years now and still loves being the rich, billionaire, playboy, super hero. 

 The next section told that the movie would be coming out in two years but the Civil War the next movie and the captain America franchise would have Spiderman it that meant that Keith would be shooting in a matter of seven months which meant that he had to have a script memorized  character ready and learn how to not spoil the movie within that time which seemed  easy that’s in the amount of work Shrio put in to almost every single movie not to tell the press about everything it was going to be hard. 

The next thing was he looked at the names of the characters of course Keith was going to play Peter Parker. But what he didn’t know was a character that Lance was going to be playing. MJ or Michael James.  Marvel have been trying to make their characters a bit different from the comics but this was going to be different entirely and totally different. 

 Keith was fine with playing street characters you been doing it for a while now. But changing the characters gender from the comics from Mary Jane to Michael James was going to be a really hard sell to audiences. 

Great.

 Muscle than I was them discussing what filming for a Marvel movie was going to be like Shrio telling him not to spoil anything or they’ll have your head for breakfast. 

 The tough thing was when the time came to film the actual movie he was going to be entirely of buffoon around one of his crushes who is now going to be his love interest in the film.  _Lance McLean is going to kiss me on the set of the movie That has a budget that has been bigger than anything I’ve ever worked with. I’m going to die._ __what could go wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t up date a lot. Oh well :)

Lance was in his room. He felt lonely. It had been a few weeks since his world tour ended and he didn’t feel like going back home. 

It has been a month since he came out as bisexual to the world. It didn’t seem like he would get any backlash for it. He had always been a little gay, from the way he talked to his walk, it was  obvious  to almost every one. 

But the moment he came out words and insults and fans loseing faith in him hit like a 100 miles per hour bus. 

His father stopped talking to him and his siblings all blocked him off his phone. 

It hurt. 

So now he’s sitting on his bed. 

His acoustic guitar he got with the little money he had when he was a kid being strummed. 

He was bored. 

Then his phone went off.

It was a news story.

**Marvel announces cast for new spider man movie.**

Lance had tried out for the part of MJ during the summer. 

He looks at the  article to see the new spider man. And damn was he cute. 

His name was Keith. He looked koren, with  Violet eyes and a mullet. The MCU was know for reiterations of classic characters. So this was not new. He look somewhat like Shrio. 

Lance looked over his wiki page. He had been in a few small movies and a broadway play. He’d done molding and was Shrios adopted brother tho they where second cousin. 

But he was cute as fuck. 


	3. Read though part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day with the cast part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry I don’t update fast. Writing is hard apparently. So I hope you like this chapter, the last one way pretty boring. And also I do A LOT of acting so I know how a set works.

To say Keith was a bit nervous would be a big understatement. It was the first day and it was already chaotic. 

It all starts when Shrio is shake if him out of bed due to his alarm being a hour late. So he had to rush through his shower, eat a dry bowl of cereal because there was no milk. Though on what ever clothes the he could find, which  was a MCR shirt, a old LA swear shit, and ripped jeans that hadn’t been washed in a month.

He didn't want to take Shiro’s car due to it being about 2million dollars and him  failing his drivers test three times.

So he took a lyft instead.

The sun was hot out and his mostly covered body felt like a burning potato.

By the time he got to the studio he was drowned in sweat, looked like a college kid who just rolled out of bed. Along with his hair being wet and poking out like a anima charter was not helping.

he finally got to the room the main cast would be in for their script read and meet up.

He open the door to see that the cast was all there. All of them where talking and chatting, some people looked familiar some looked like they had never been in a cast.

Keith started to go to the food table to eat a decent meal when a tall man stud right in front of him. 

“ your Keith right, I’m Hunk, I’m going to be playing Ned in the movie so-“ 

Keith cut him off before he could finish. Grabbing a hand full of donut holes, a orange, a cup of coffee and some more donuts hole and putting them on a plate a stuffing the donuts in his face at the same time drinking coffee. 

“Sorry what where you saying” Keith  says with 4 donuts in his face. 

“Are you staving or do you just really need donuts?” 

“ the first one” Keith says as he swallow all of his food and pride at once. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading my trash  
> I don’t update a lot


End file.
